


Let's Play SAO

by Forever_Forgotten22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Sacrifice, why can i only write sad stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Forgotten22/pseuds/Forever_Forgotten22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Item: Bouquet of Life</p>
<p>This is a one of a kind event item. The Bouquet of Life can be used up to six times. One for each flower. The item is automatically used when the player holding a flower is about to reach 0hp. Instead of reaching 0hp the player will instead have 1hp left. The flower is then used up. Once all flowers are used up the holder of the ribbon that held them together will fall to 0hp. This item can be distributed to others as single flowers or kept as the bouquet; the result is the same either way. </p>
<p>Uses left: 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play SAO

On the 100th dungeon floor the true boss of the game was revealed-the creator. Immediately he was rushed at by players but slaughtered them all easily. In an attempt to stop the bloodshed a deal was made. The Creator would fight the party 'The Hunters.' If The Hunters defeated The Creator everyone was free to go. If even one Hunter fell however the game was lost. The first to fall decided the fate of the entire game. 

\---------------------

It was finally happening. They were all going to escape this game. After a year and a half they were all finally going home, alive. 

The seven Hunters panted in exhaustion of the final battle but with one final stab from Geoff, The Creator had fallen-or so they thought-.

"No..it wasn't supposed to end like this.." A static-like voice spoke from the fallen body. "I wasn't supposed to lose...no matter...if I have to go..I'm taking one of you with me!" With incredible speed The Creator managed one last attack, he hurled a spear and when he heard the screams fell once more.

"Lindsay!" Michael shouted cradling the woman who had blocked the spear that would of killed him. "Dammit why'd you do that?!"

"I couldn't let the mighty Mogar fall now could I?" She said while all the Hunters gathered around her. "B-besides, look at my health. I'm fine Michael I'm fine!" True to her word everyone looked at her health bar and was astounded. What should of said 0hp instead said 1hp. Quickly drinking a potion she was given Lindsay patted Michael on the back. "I knew I'd be fine...it was thanks to Ray, he saved all of us..RAY!" 

Launching herself out of Michaels arms Lindsay whirled around to look at Ray who was staring at a ribbon tied on his wrist. "Ha..ha..damn I guess you and Ryan were right Lindsay." He said not taking his eyes off the strip of cloth. 

"Oh no no no, I'm sorry! I knew I was the last one I wasn't thinking straight I just knew I had to save Michael and and-" She spoke quickly until Ray put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine. You protected Michael, that's all that matters." He grinned at her before sitting down on the dirt floor of the arena.

"Is anyone going to tell us what the fuck is going on?" Geoff spoke looking between Lindsay and Ray. Ryan took the initiative and pointed to Ray's health bar which was dropping sliver by sliver. "What the fuck?" 

"The Bouquet of Life." Ryan said as if that would explain everything. Pulling up the item index those unknowing to the scene before them read the items description and gasped. Ryan sighed running a hand through his hair before looking to Ray. "I told you this would happen."

"What the fuck Ray?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"This is all some sick joke right? Hahaha yolo and what not?"

Ray looked up at everyone and with a cheeky smile finally spoke. "I had to do it. You all have people you need to get back to. I didn't want anybody to die so when I found the Bouquet of Life I knew I could help. Lindsay and Ryan found out pretty early on but I made them not tell you guys cause I knew this'd happen; but I had my reasons." Getting up he dusted his pants off and put a hand on Geoffs shoulder. 

"Griffon and Millie are waiting for you aren't they? You've been waiting all this time just to get back to them." Geoff frowned and nodded and before he could speak Ray had moved over to Gavin.

"They're waiting for you too right Vav? You're like their adopted son/brother from England. Besides Dan the Man's waiting for you too! When you get back you gotta give that guy the manliest hug in my place 'kay?" Gavin sniffled and nodded as he watched Rays health bar continue to etch away.

"Jack you barely just got married to Caiti before all this shit happened. You gotta get back to her man! You still gotta make 'Team Dads' a thing!" Jack blushed at this last comment but the frown was still evident on his face. 

"Ryan what about your wife and kids? I still haven't found out what kind of music your kid likes and I'm going to haunt your ass until I do. Hey, maybe in all this time your wife grew a fungus and named it Pubert just for you! Hell he probably has more achievements than you. Hahaha." Ryan let a small smile show before patting Ray on the back.

"Michael...Lindsay...you guys still gotta get married! Not in this dingy place but in an actual wedding and shit! Though I doubt you'll ever find a better flower girl than me." 

Ray smiled again at everyone before Jack mumbled out "Why?" 

Losing his smile Ray looked to each person. "I already told you why. You all have your most important person waiting for you back home."

"But what about your most important person? What about everyone waiting for you?! Bloody Hell Ray!" Gavin shouted taking the Puerto Rican back before he laughed and looked up at his health bar which was almost out. Taking off his glasses tears bubbled up at the edges of Ray's eyes.

"My most important person? Well that's you guys! I'd have never forgiven myself if something happened to you guys. You guys were the best thing to ever happen to me and I could never thank you enough for that. I kinda wish we all could've made it out together but if anyone had to go I'm glad it's me. Someone better name their first-born child after me or I'm haunting all of you!" He gave a chocked laugh before putting his glasses back on as his health fell to 0.

"I guess this is it huh? Well it's been a nice run...Leeeeeettttt's Stop!" 

"RAY!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for a SAO/Achievement Hunter fanfic for a long time and I originally wanted to make a multiple chapter series but I was never motivated enough to. So instead I decided to write a simple oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
